Rock On
by sexy17
Summary: Headstrong Sakura Haruno is forced to move to Kona after her mom's husband gets a promotion. There she meets hearthrob Sasuke Uchiha and the rest and u say is history.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys………first let me apologise for like taking a bazillion years to respond to u guys or give yall an update story. I wont bore you with excuses, but what I will give u is a story. This is the first chapter of a story line that's been floatin around in my head give me an update of what you think……and guess what sending flames is ok cause they feed my internal writers flame :P.

BTW………..I DON'T OWN NARUTO…..UNFORTUNATELY.

ROCK ON

CHAPTER 1- THE BEGINNING

"_We're sorry hunny but your father got this promotion and it is mandatory that we move to Konoha"_

"_We don't have to do anything Kimiko! You married him and he is not my father for the millionth time….I don't even like that man! AARRGGGH!!!"_

" _SAKURA HARUNO NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOUNG LADY!! Michael has been there for us ever since your father upped and left us for that bitch at his workplace." Sighing Kimiko looked at her only child for the past 17 years through sadden hazel eyes._

"_Whatever. You decided to get hitched to him without considering how I'd feel so we'll move without considering how I feel yet again." _

"_Honey.."_

"_Kimiko don't. Leave, I have a lot of packing to do and you being here is wasting my time."_

"Hello class today we have a new student from Suna…..please help me welcome your new classmate Sakura Haruno."

Silence followed the introduction making the teacher sweatdrop and giggle nervously while the new student stood there staring out the window ignoring all that was going around her.

"Um….ok Sakura how about you sit next to Hinata Hyuga, raise your hand Hinata, that's a good girl."

Finally paying attention Sakura gazed into the endless sea of faces looking for the hand of her seatmate. While searching for her Hinata a few students were taken about by her shocking emerald-green eyes.

"Hey teach, I gotta question for the new girl." said Karin looking disgustingly at Sakura.

"Yes Karin dear go ahead."

"Hey you, are your eyes for real or what?"

"……" staring intently at the speaker Sakura sighed and walked to her seat ignoring the question and the girl.

A few chuckles and giggles were heard in response as no had ever disrespected Karin like that. Karin being the butt of the joke got extremely mad and stuck her foot out to trip her unsuspecting new classmate. Sakura on reaching Karin's desk stopped turned to her and stared at her again.

"What do you think?" she responded and proceeded to step over her foot and walked to her seat to sit and stare idly outside. Unknowing to her two pairs of eyes were watching her moves intensely.

"Hey teme whaddya think of the new girl?" asked a blond haired teen dressed in an orange t-shit and black hoodie straring at said girl with clear sky-blue eyes while his best friend heartthrob of the school closed his fathomless onyx eyes while his long silky black bangs fell into his gorgeous porcelain face.

"Hn…..too early to tell. But we'll see wont we?"

He then proceeded to put his earphones back in his ears and listened his music.

'_Damn it could this place suck anymore , I mean who did that four-eyed bitch think she is. God if she messes with me I will totally kick her ass.' _With that thought in mind a smirk slowly made itself on her face making her, unbeknownst to her, look seductive and extremely attractive.

A pair of onyx eyes seemed to be the only one who caught the transformation from cool doll face to seductive temptress.

'_Definitely too early to tell."_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok... well so far I've only received a very small amount of reviews but that's ok, such is life. But I would especially like to thank Kairigurl08, your review has convinced me to continue with Rock On. So here is chapter 2 to my story...ENJOY!!!!

ROCK ON

CHAPTER 2- THE ENCOUNTER

"_Sakura hunny, Michael just asked you a question."_

"_Thanks Kimiko, I think I can hear just fine."_

"_...."_

"_Well? Aren't you going to answer him?"_

"_Kimiko darling, maybe we should just drop it. It was a silly question to begin with anyway." Interjected Michael. _

_Dressed in a blue long-sleeve stripped shirt rolled up to his elbosw and dark jeans, dark brown hair that when in the sunlight shows red highlights and a face any male model would kill for, Michael was the epitome of smouldering sexiness for ladies of any age. Glancing at him then at her daughter, Kimiko Haruno now Hoji for the past three year,s with her red bobbed-hair, hazel eyes, petite figure and beautiful pixie-like face could have passed more for Sakura's older sister than her mother._

"_No Michael this has gone on for too long. Sakura you need to get over yourself, your making this more difficult than it has to be and..."_

"_Am I now? Did it ever occur to you, to both of you that this isn't what I wanted, how this change could affect me emotionally and psychologically. I mean come on, Michael aren't you the one with the psychology degree? All you guys ever think about is yourselves and how all of this affecting you and never once did any of you ever asked, "Sakura are you okay? Sakura, how are you holding up?" So don't expect me to sit here smile and act as everything s peachy keen."_

_With that said she pulled her black hoodie over her blond, pink streaked hair and turned up the volume of her ipod. Streams of Avril Lavigne shouting 'Nobody's Home' could be heard throughout the car._

**Rrrriiiiiiiinnngggggggg**

"Okay class, I would like a volunteer to show Miss Haruno, our new student around" said the homeroom teacher.

Instantly most the male population in the class had their hands up waving like crazy to be chosen. Looking a bit overwhelmed the teacher began to scan the classroom for a possible candidate. Instantly an evil smirk began to form on his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"

"Mr. Uchiha will escort Miss Haruno around the campus."

All eyes turned to the two only to see one sleeping her headphones in her ears and red hoodie pulled over her head and the other looking out the window listening to his ipod.

Naruto being the good best-friend he is decided to gently nudge Sasuke. By the time his hand left his desk he forgot the gently part and shoved the dark-haired teen into the wall beside the window.

"Hey teme pay attention dude." Shouted Naruto while grinning at the glare Sasuke threw his way.

"God dobe...could you be anymore stupid and what's that grin for you freak?"

"Guess who is to show the new girl around school?"

That's when Sasuke realised that there were more eyes than normal staring at him. In fact it looked like the entire class was sharing their attention between him and the new girl.

'_Oh shit!'_

"Hinata if you would be so kind as to awaken Miss Haruno, the bell has already rang and I wouldn't want all of you to be late for your classes."

That seemed to awaken everyone from their stupor as there was a mini stampede towards the door. The only persons left were the homeroom teacher, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata who was waking Sakura and Karin who was seething in her seat.

'_That bitch, if she thinks she can take Sasuke away from she's got another thing coming. She'll learn the hard way never to mess with Karin Hebi." _

Sakura on awaking realised three things. One, the classroom was empty, two the four-eyed bitch was staring at her with a funny expression on her face and three there was dark-haired dreamy hunk standing in-front of her desk looking at her with a blank expression.

'_O,k nothing a girl can't handle after just waking up' _she thought.

"Sss...saku..ra, thi..is is Sa..ss...uke, he'll bb..ee show..iing you " stuttered Hinata nervously.

"Oh, okay thanks Hinata." Packing up her stuff she stood, turned to face Sasuke mirroring his blank expression, " Alright Sasuke lets go."

With that she left the room with Sasuke looking after her with a slightly surprised expression and Naruto laughing at it.

"Well well well, teme you finally find a girl who isn't clinging onto you. Oh man, this is rich!" with that Naruto also exited the classroom laughing.

Sasuke hurried out the room to spot Sakura leaning against the wall waiting on him.

"It looks like we have all the same classes according to the schedule Mr. Wallace our homeroom teacher gave me."

"Oh, cool."

With that Sasuke showed Sakura to their next class which was advanced English with none other than the school's number one tardy teacher, Hatake Kakashi. On entering the class Sasuke went immediately to his seat in the back with Sakura taking the only empty seat in the room, right beside a stoic-gothic looking Gaara Sabuku. Gaara was known to be very quiet but when provoked can be very dangerous. Most people avoided Gaara except for Naruto who loved to annoy him and got away with it much to everyone's surprise.

Gaara turned to see who was sitting beside him. At the same time Sakura happened to glance in his direction. Sakura stared at Gaara with a blank expression her face and then slowly smiled at him. Gaara continued to look at her with a stoic expression on his face.

"Hey do you know what happened to the teacher for this class...it's been like nearly 20 minutes since the bell rang." Sakura asked while glancing at the door.

"...."

"Well, are you gonna answer me or stare at me all day?"

Those who were close to hear gasped and started to whisper amongst themselves about what Gaara might do to her for her comment.

".........He's usually late so we probably won't see him till the next five minutes or so." Replied a smooth masculine voice.

"Oh, okay. My name is Sakura by the way." Shoving out her hand to Gaara Sakura looked at him expectantly.

Staring first at the hand Gaara raised his eyes to stare at the person who the hand belonged to. What he saw was blond hair streaked in pink, gorgeous intense emerald green eyes, a beautiful pixie face and a petite but definitely curvaceous body clothed in a black tank, red hoodie and dark washed skinny jeans and red and black converse.

"Gaara, and welcome to Konaha High" he replied shaking the extended hand.

Sasuke who saw everything couldn't help but smirk.

'_She's definitely something else, first girl I ever encountered to not so much as bat an eye at me and there she is making friends with Gaara. She is definetly someone special'_

Too bad he wasn't the only one to think that as another pair of onyx eyes was staring at the emerald eyed beauty.

'_Sakura huh?'_

**Who is this other onyx eyed person and why is he staring at Sakura? Dum dum duuuum! By the way to make this story realistic I made Sakura a blond because let's face it, no one in real life has pink hair, so its platinum blond with pink streaks. Anyways this is my chapter 2, love it, hate it or have any corrections or suggestions, please PLEASE PLEASE, SEND A REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps, so here's the thing, based on the number of reviews I have received, a really pathetic number, my writer's flame is diminishing. *sigh*, I mean come on, other than the fact that I love this anime and I write firstly and mostly for myself, without readers and their support and encouragement I feel like what I'm doing isn't worthwhile. So here's the deal, review me and I give you guys a new chapter no less than 3 days, I swear. No reviews, well you'll get your update but without encouragement it may just take a while.**

**So anyways, here's chapter 3, review and tell me what you think, even if you hate it.**

CHAPTER 3- KAKASHI HATAKE

"_Well here we are our new home."  
"Wow Michael, you really outdid yourself on this place! It's amazing!"_

_By the time they had reached Konoha it was already night, but with a full moon and path lights leading to the front porch what could be seen was a brick winding pathway with meticulously manicured lawn on both sides and on the left was giant sakura tree. Along the front of the house were rose bushes with many multicoloured flowers mixed in them. A beautiful almost fantasy- like house stood before them. Three stories if one includes the attic, it stood as a miniature mansion, Elizabethan in its structure, a stone house that seemed to shout its warmth and welcome to the approaching dwellers._

"_Michael, where did you find this place?"_

"_Well I was out here doing some last minute details on the new job when I passed this place." Smiling he turned to face his stepdaughter who was busy staring at the sakura tree in wonder, "What really held me to this place was that old sakura tree, strong sturdy and beautiful, just like someone I know."_

_That seemed to shake Sakura out of her reverie as she turned to Michael with a scowl on her face._

"_Are we going to stand out here and freeze our asses off or are you gonna let us in?" Sakura all but growled at him in response._

_Shaking his head ruefully, Michael turned and let his family into their new home. Inside was much more beautiful than the outside if it were even possible. Most of their furniture would not arrive until the following morning but when the lights were switched on, a beautiful arch way greeted them. With gold being the main colour scheme for the interior one almost had a sense that royalty had presided before. Kimiko wondered of towards what she assumed was the kitchen leaving an engrossed Sakura and a silent Michael. Slowly Michael turned to face Sakura._

"_Hey listen kiddo, I know you resent me for first being with your mom and then uprooting you like this, but I need ya to give me a chance. To give us as a family a chance."_

_Staring intensely at her Michael waited for her response._

"_....."_

"_At least do it for your mom. Had it ever occurred to you what damage your old man did to her. He left her high and dry without any explanation. He made her feel worthless and hurt and confused and being back in Suna reminded her of that. Reminded her that the man she loved and cherished for nearly16 years betrayed her. I love her very much Sakura and I want her to be happy. Can you at least do this for her? Please? Just try and not let how much you hate me cloud your reasoning?"_

"_......."_

_Sighing and heading towards the kitchen, Michael was shocked by what happened next. Feeling two arms encircle in a strong hold, all he could do was to stare at the black-clothed arms._

"_I....I don't hate you and I want her to be happy. I do, I really do. It's just that I hate him for what he's done to us, for what he's done to me. I don't mean to be such a bitch it's just that I don't want to trust anyone like that in case they decide to leave me again for something better."_

_Stunned Michael turned to see a tearstained flushed face._

"_Listen to me and listen to me good. I swear to you on my life, I love your mother and despite the fact that you've been a real pain, I love you and I have no plans on leaving. I'm here to stay you got that."_

_Embracing his stepdaughter he failed to see a silently crying Kimiko retreating from the room to give the two some time alone._

**BOOOOOOM!!!!!**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KAKASHI, FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU'RE ALREADY LATE FOR YOUR FIRST CLASS!!!!"

"But Madame Tsunade you see I was held up becau..."

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE THAT BULLSHIT!! IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A GOOD TEACHER AND HAD THE HIGHEST PASS RATE I'D FIRE YOUR ASS SO FAST YOU'D FIND YOURSELF WORKING AT BURGER KING FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY WHOPPER!!!"

"Now Tsunade there's no need for hysterics, I'm on my way to my class right now and..."

"A FREAKIN' CLASS THAT SHOULD HAVE STATE AT 9 NOT 9:30. YOU SCREW THIS UP AND I'LL SHOVE M PRADA HEELS SO FAR UP YOUR ASS JIRIYA WILL MAKE IT A NEW SEXUAL FANTASY YOU GOT IT!!!'

"Yes ma'am!"

**Creeeeeek**

A pale silver haired man stepped into the class where most students were discreetly trying to cover their laughs and then the not so discreet laughed their asses off.

"Hahaha...Tsunade's got you whipped huh Kakashi!!?! Hahahahahaha"

With that statement from our number one loudmouth blonde the whole class erupted into laughter included a smirk from Sasuke and Gaara.

"Whatever Naruto and you do realise you should refer to me as Mr. Hatake? And unless the rest of you want actual home work from me I suggest you shut it as well."

That immediately got everyone quite even though the Sasuke and Gaara were still smirking. Blushing lightly from the outburst Kakashi started to skim the room and discovered his new student.

'_Ah fresh meat.'_

Smirking now, Kakashi slowly walked to his desk on which he perched on. The smirk got most of the students anxious and nervous. Kakashi was known to be an odd slightly sadistic teacher who loved to tease and embarrassed his students. Whenever his smirk is directed at you, you just know disaster waits ahead.

"Hmm, it seems that we have a new student. You Girly stand and introduce yourself."

Not liking being called Girly and put on the spot, Sakura scowled.

"My name is not Girly and if you read the letter on your desk you would know that. Plus I already introduced myself why should I have to do it again?"

Gasps and shocked expressions resounded throughout the class. No one other than Naruto and Sasuke dared to talk the Kakashi like that. Some actually felt sorry for the new girl and other were hoping for some entertainment at her expense.

"That's all nice and dandy but it was not what I asked you. So would you please follow my instructions?"

"Fine, whatever. My name is Sakura Haruno and I moved here from Suna. And in case anyone wants to be stupid like that four-eyed freak from my homeroom, yes my eyes are natural"

Finished with her introduction Sakura sat and looked at Kakashi with a blank expression.

'_Definitely fresh.'_

"Thank you Miss Haruno, quite informative. But you know, I did not tell you to sit."

"Yes sir, but you did not tell me to remain standing now did you?"

"No, I guess I didn't. It seems that you and I are going to have an interesting year Miss Haruno."

"Please sir, if you're going to proposition me I'd prefer you call me Sakura."

Stunned silence resonated throughout the class as everyone waited on bated breath for Kakashi's response. They were shocked to see not only him but Sasuke, Naruto and even Gaara laughing like madmen. The day could not get any more bazaar than that.

"I like you Sakura, in a platonic way of course. You and I shall get on just fine."

"Glad to hear."

And with that the class continued without a hitch.

**Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg**

"Okay class remember to finish off chapters 3 and 4 for tomorrow."

Packing up her things Sakura failed to see someone looming over her.

"Hey." A clear deep voice said from in front of her. On looking up there stood a handsome boy who sported dark hair in a short spiky style and familiar onyx eyes.

"Yea? How can I help you?" she asked continuing to pack her stuff.

"My name is Sai and I couldn't help but noti....."

"Hey let me just save you all that hassle I'm not interested. Plus I think I already got my eye on someone else. So thanks, but no thanks."

"You mean that freak Gaara, listen before ..."

"I don't like how you're talking about my new friend so how about you just stop right there. And no, not Gaara. Plus it's none of your business and I'm not interested."

With that she took up her stuff and stomped off leaving a pissed Sai.

'_No one's ever turned me down. She will be mine'_

Now smirking at the thought of a new challenge, Sai left the classroom in a confident stroll. On looking he saw Sakura walking off with Sasuke his worst and number 1 enemy.

'_So that's how it is eeh. Well I'll just have to fix that. No one messes with what's mine. ABSOLUTELY NO ONE.' _

With a slightly crazed look in his eyes Sai walked off in the opposite direction not realising that someone had witnessed his reaction.

'_Well now this is surprising, but this might make it much easier to get back Sasuke from that bitch.'_

**Dum dum duuuuuum!!! Okay so that's chapter three. Please read the top as it's importants and pertain to chapter 4 and other upcoming chapters.**

**LOVE IT, HATE IT OR HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS JUST REVIEW THE STORY PLZ.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I just want to first of all apologise for not updating. At first it was because my college just started back on the 26****th**** of January for the second semester. Then when I was going to update I realised that despite the few of you who actually reviewed there was still a lack in response and though I am extremely flattered by the amount of you who added my story as your favourite and made me your favourite author...Gosh I was walking around my house like I was a big hotshot when I saw it in my mail... I still feel like if you reviewed even if it is jus to say...Good story, keep it up, I would feel so much better. But to not punish the good with the bad I will update every week, and if I get more than 5 reviews, just 5, I will update every 3 days. Despite all that I would like to thank Lady Blue Moon and ****ssraja10****, just keep reviewing and I will continue to write. Remember reviews feed my eternal writer's flame.**

**Chapter 4- AND SO WE MEET AGAIN**

"_Hey Saki, I can't believe you're moving to Suna."_

"_Please Tenny, don't remind me. God I'm gonna miss you guys."_

"_No you won't. "_

"_What?! Ino-pig of course I will! You and Tenny are my bestest friends in the whole world! I wou.."_

"_Would you just shut up! SHUT UP!!! YOU WON'T REMEMBER US SAKURA YOU JUST WON'T!! MY DAD MOVED AND COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT ME AND MY MOM AND YOU WILL DO THE SAME TO ME AND TEN-TEN!! SO JUST SHUT UP!!"_

_With that a blonde-haired teary blue eyed 6 year old ran from the park leaving one friend confused and another hurt._

"_Tenny you must believe me, I would never ever forget you guys!!!"_

"_I know Saki. I know and I believe you." Looking in the direction that Ino ran Ten-Ten looked at her other bestfriend with a sad smile on her face._

"_I know you would never willingly forget." Grabbing her friend in an intense embrace she started to cry._

"_Oh Tenny! I promise. I promise!"_

_Crying harder Ten-Ten whispered fervently that she knew._

"Hey you! Tour-guy boy! Could you slow down dammit?!"

"....."

"Hello?!? I'm not talking to myself you chicken-assed hair weirdo" retorted an exasperated Sakura.

"Haha! I HEARD THAT TEME....CHICKEN-ASSED HAIR WEIRDO!! WHERE DOES SHE COME UP WITH THESE THINGS?!?" Naruto laughed from his spot at Hinata's locker.

Stopping, Sasuke slowly turned to first glare at Naruto then turned his glare to Sakura who only glared right back.

"What? Nobody ever told you your hair looks like a chicken's ass before? Geez!!"

".... Be careful of the words you say to me newbie, for they may be your last." Replied a smooth and ultra sensual voice.

'_God! Couldn't he have had a raspy old pervy-man voice?! Dammit!'_

"Oooh! I am just oh so scared of the emo chicken ass haired guy! Just cut the crap and let's head to class before we're late ...please?"

"Tch...Whatever."

"SASUKE-KUN! HET SASUKE-KUN WAIT UP BABE!"

"Dammit...hurry up Haruno." He urged as he started to speed up his pace.

"Why? Who is that calling you? Dammit Uchiha you're pulling my arm out of its socket!" Cursed Sakura as Sasuke not being pleased with her speed decided to pull her along.

BANG.

"Oah...Dammit what the fu..."

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my boyfriend?" Screeched a high pitched voice that seemed to echo throughout the hall way.

'_God it's the first day of school and I already am dealing with more shit than I while I was at Suna.'_

"Hey bitch, I'm talkin' to you freak!" yelled the abnoxious voice.

"Are you kidding me?!? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!? FIRST I HAD TO DEAL WITH THAT FOUR-EYED BITCH WHARS-HER-FACE, THEN THAT CREEPY RETARDED SASUKE LOOK-A-LIKE, THEN THE ASS HIMSELF AND NOW YOU!!! GODDAMMIT WOULD YOU ALL LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!! ARRGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Sakura as she left a stunned crowd in her wake.

"Damn it Ino I told you that I'm not interested. God! Now I'll have to search the whole school for her" grumbled Sasuke as he tried to find Sakura.

".....Sasuke" Whispered a teary-eyed Ino.

'_SCREW THIS AND SCREW THEM! I MEAN COME ON!'_

_Walking down the corridor Sakura stumbled upon an empty music room with a black piano sitting on a small stage towards the front of the room. Walking towards the piano Sakura couldn't help but think of her father and how he taught to play and how they would sit and play for hours upon hours._

"Bastard." She said allowed.

"You fucking bastard." She continued as she sat around the piano and placed her hands on the keys.

Suddenly a loud chord was stroked and the note seemed to bounce off the walls as it continued to echo throughout the room. She just as quickly changed the notes and the introductory notes for MY IMMORTAL by EVANESCENCE started to fill the room.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]__  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

At the end of the song Sakura found herself crying uncontrollably.

"DAMN YOU!! HOW COUL YOU DO THIS ME AND MOM?? I HATE YOU!!! I ..."

Sobs filled the room. Sakura soon found herself wrapped in a strong embrace.

"You know I once knew a girl a long time ago. She was one of my best friends in the whole world. She had to move away and I was so hurt that I hurt her and when she tried calling me every day after she left and I wouldn't take her calls she just stopped." Came the voice of the hugger.

"I pushed her away and today when I saw her and I knew it was her I felt the old hurt coming back and so I lashed out on her. I feel so bad now and I seem to not know what to do to make it better."

"You know Ino-pig, I'm sitting here wondering how you managed to make this situation all about you instead of trying to find out why I broke down". Came a wobbly but teasing reply.

"But my dearest Sakura didn;t you hear? It's always about me."

The two girls sat laughing and hugging and suddenly the years of separation and hurt between them vanished.

'_Hn....Maybe she isn't all that annoying' Thought a tall figure as he quietly slipped out the room._

"By the way Saks, you still got a beautiful voice."

"Thanks Ino."

**WELL THATS IT FOR NOW.....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
